Weak Not Anymore
by demon sk8ter
Summary: Sorry this story is dicontinued made a another story called Stronger then befor thats the same just has changes added plz check it out


Heartbreaking truth

"Hey girls do you want to go see what the guy's are up to?" Ino asked while jumping up and down. 'She must've had sugar' Tenten thought. "Okay, I guess." Normally Tenten wouldn't join in any of Ino's silly ideas but hey she was bored, put it together with nothing to do and you don't wanna know the outcome. "S-s-sure." Hinata shyly replied. "I guess we can go just because I know how badly you want to watch a certain lazy genius'." Sakura said smugly.

Ino glared at her but then came up with a way to get her back and now it was her turn to smirk. 'Uh-oh.' Sakura thought, fearing what the blonde had planned. "Sakura we all know it's not just me who wants to go see a certain shinobi training." Sakura blushed a deep red that made her look like one of Sasuke's tomatoes.

Tenten was trying to hold in her laughter that way she wouldn't be in the wrath of the pink and blonde haired girls. "Are we going already?' Yelled a very annoyed Hinata. This was surprised the girls and it shut them up, 'Hinata can be very scary when she wants to be.' Sakura thought. The girls left this park they were at and headed towards the training grounds, where the guys were training.

When they arrived, Sakura began to shout, "Hey gu,," She was rudely cut off when Ino roughly pulled her behind a bush with the other two girls. "Quickly mask your chakra." Ino demanded and when Ino demanded you would do exactly what she wanted or well you just don't want to know. They all quickly masked their chakra and Tenten was curious and she asked, "Why are we hiding behind a bush, I thought you wanted to go see the boys?" "Two words eavesdrop." Replied Ino, while rubbing her hands together evilly, while laughing crazily under her breath. "Umm Ino-chan, eavesdrop has only one word and your starting to really freak me out." Hinata replied softly while slowly shifting away from Ino. "Quiet, it looks like they're about to talk." Ino hushed them all. They all listened intently to what will change everything.

_With the guys_

Sasuke and Naruto plopped down onto the ground, exhausted from their spar together. Neji and Shikamaru soon followed suit, also exhausted from their spar. Naruto being Naruto didn't like the silence that had came, he thought it was creepy, not to any normal person though. "Hey guys? Can I ask you a question that has been on my mind?" Asked Naruto. 'Ugh, he just doesn't shut-up ever.' Sasuke groaned mentally. "What would that be?" Neji asked fearing the answer, whenever something came out of Naruto's mouth there's gonna be a trouble. **(Not to be mean to Naruto or anything)**

"Weeeellll, what do you guys think of the girl's on our teams?" Naruto said, glad the silence was gone. "Random, but if talking will make you happy and maybe shut-up later we'll answer your question, deal?" Sasuke told Naruto. "DEAL." Naruto shouted. 'Ugh, he really hasn't ever heard the word inside voice.' Shikamaru sighed internally. " well I think the girl's could try and actually fight back once in awhile." Neji said and added, "I mean come on were not always going to be there to protect them, we have other things to worry about."

Tenten felt tears prick at her eyes, 'is this how you really feel Neji, about all those times you had to save me.'

"The girl's always seem to make a D-rank mission that was supposed to be easy to something that seems like a B-rank mission." Shikamaru said while laying on his back with his arms behind his head and staring at the clouds.

Ino wanted to just run far from Shikamaru, 'is this how you think of me Shikamaru.'

"Yeah, I don't have many missions with Hinata but it seems to me that everytime I get close to her she faints and normally she stutters. How is that supposed to help her team." Naruto added, sitting against a tree.

Hinata had tears falling out of her eyes, ' Nasruto I try so hard to be strong infront of you haven't you ever noticed.'

"The girl's all they do is need protection sometimes I wonder why we need them on our teams, they don't do much." Sasuke said, sitting cross legged, playing with a kunai.

Sakura didn't want to let the tears that threatened to fall because of what Sasuke had said, 'I try so hard so you wouldn't have to protect me anymore but I guess it just wasn't enough for you to change your opinion on me.

"They're just pretty faces put on our team." Shikamaru stated sleepy from watching the clouds not really paying attention to what he was saying. The other guys just nodded not aware of what they had just agreed to, just tired from the tough training.

That was it the girl's couldn't hold it in anymore, slowly their tears came crashing down, each girl ran to Ino's flower shop with a broken heart. Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura had a flushed face and pain filled eyes. Each knowing very well that what the guys had said was the truth.

**Authors note: Review plz for nxt chap**


End file.
